Promises
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: This is a future fic, when Zack is 18 and he goes to his prom will he get a blast from his past? a ZackxMaddie Oneshot


**A/N: This story is when Zack and Cody are Seniors in High school, so it's a future fic and ONESHOT, and Maddie is in collage. I mostly like to write High School Musical fanfics, but I decided to branch out. Also I had this idea while watching the Suite Life (really who would have guessed?), I hope you all like it. Read and enjoy!**

Zack tightened his black tie as he looked in the mirror, and sighed. Tonight was his senior prom. He wasn't looking foreword to it as much as he had thought. Cody and Zack had decided to go with each other, Tapeworm and Max.

Zack had decided to wear all black, while Cody had gone with the traditional white and black look. Maybe he was in mourning, or he just felt like it.

He looked away from his reflection, and looked around his and Cody's room. It hadn't changed that much over the years. They still lived at the Tipton. London stilled lived in the floor above them, Esteban was still a bell hop, Moesby was still the manager, and their mom still sang at the Tipton. The main thing different was that Maddie was gone.

She had gotten in to a lot of prestigious colleges, but not Harvard. She had decided to go to Brown, in Rhode Island. She and Zack still e-mailed a little bit, and he saw her when she came home for the Holidays.

He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he really missed Maddie. Especially tonight. He knew that Maddie had probably forgotten the promise she had made to him so many years ago, but he hadn't forgotten.

_FLASBACK_** (A/N: This is an actual flashback, more or less, from the show)**

_Zack and Maddie were at Maddie's prom which had been at the Tipton._

"_Zack, I need to find someone my own age, and so do you," Maddie said to Zack._

"_Won't you wait for me?" Zack asked._

"_I wish I could, because I know that when you're grown up that any girl would be lucky to go out with you."_

"_What do you considered grown up, 13?" he had asked hopefully,_

"_No, more like 18," Maddie said, laughing._

"_So in 1,578 days we'll have our first date?"_

"_I'll tell you what, if you dance with me at my prom, then I'll dance with you at yours," Maddie said smiling. _

_Then they had walked on to the dance floor, and danced to a slow song._

_END FLASHBACK_

Zack looked back at his reflection. He knew he shouldn't really mourn over some silly promise, from over five years ago, but he couldn't help it. Maddie had been his first crush, and his first kiss, besides Max, of course. He thought back to that night when he had been 14.

_FLASHBACK _**(A/N: I made this one up)**

_Carrie had asked Zack to walk Maddie home from work, since it was dark, snowing and slick outside. He had happily obliged._

_Maddie walked along side Zack, the snow sticking to her honey blond hair. _

"_I just love the snow don't you Zack?"_

"_Y-Yeah," he replied his teeth chattering with cold. _

"_That's part of the reason I love Boston so much," she said, starting to dance in the snow, with her face turned upward toward the sky, and her tongue out to catch snowflakes. Zack just looked on and smiled as he watched Maddie dancing._

_Once they got to Maddie's family's apartment, Maddie turned to Zack and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

"_Thanks, for walking me home, Zack," she said, before turning to walk in through the door._

_Zack stood stiff and a slow smile spread on his face. He ran down the street yelling happily._

_END FLASHBACK_

Cody walked into their shared room.

"Zack, are you ready? We need to get to school soon."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zack mumbled as he walked into the living room.

"Oh my little boys!" Carrie squealed, standing in the living room with a camera. Zack and Cody both gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, I mean men," she revised, "Photo Op!"

They both groaned, but stood side by side and smiled. Carrie had to turn the camera on its side, since both Zack and Cody were almost 6 feet tall!

"Have fun tonight, guys!"

"We will mom!" Cody said as he walked out of the door.

Zack nodded half-heartedly. Carrie reached in and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie I know you'll have a great time!"

Zack plastered on a fake smile as he walked out after Cody. If he would have looked back he would have seen his mother smiling after him in secretive way.

At the dance Zack was feeling depressed. A few girls had come up to him and asking him to dance, but he declined the only girl he wanted to dance with was hundreds of miles away at a university.

"Zack, would you like to dance with me?"

"No, I ha…" he looked up to see a gorgeous blonde standing there in a beautiful blue dress with her hair up.

"Maddie what are you doing here!?" Zack said, while leaning over to hug her.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"I know, but I'd thought you had forgotten!"

Maddie just smiled and lead Zack out onto the dance floor as a slow song started up.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free 

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' freeWe're soarin'

Flyin' There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying Yeah, we're breaking freeOh, we're breakin' freeOhhhh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't controlConnected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking freeOhhhh runnin'

Climbin'  
To get to that place To be all that we can beNow's the timeSo we're breaking free

We're breaking freeOhhh , yeahMore than hope  
More than faithThis is true  
This is fate  
And togetherWe see it comin'More than you  
More than meNot a want, but a needBoth of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin' There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking freeBreaking free  
Were runnin'

Ohhhh, climbin'To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Maddie leaned up and kissed Zack.

"I waited for you," She whispered in his ear. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss the girl he had waited 5 years for.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? I thought the ending wasn't the best, but that's just me. Reviews would be most appreciated!**


End file.
